


14th of February

by Kouzai69



Category: Undertail - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Good Friends, Lots of Heartbreak, M/M, good ending, lol, no nsfw lol, perhap threesome in the future lol, sad lonely hours, tons of peer pressuring, v sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kouzai69/pseuds/Kouzai69
Summary: Red doesn't like it for obvious reasons but no one else will do it without him.You'd be surprised i was going to give this a bad ending until my friend said it was too depressing JDJDJDJshout out to protaganope for helping with ideas lOL we added a few jokes
Relationships: Kustard
Kudos: 18





	14th of February

**Author's Note:**

> squeak-ual?

14th of February

Red was desperate not to go this year with the others, finding every excuse not to from “being ill” to “a broken bone”. Unfortunately, he failed at being a good liar in to which Sans could easily realise the distinction of what was true or false, but he knew better than to believe Red would lie out of harshness. It was clear as day Red’s mental state started decreasing slowly throughout the past year, and he spent more days on his own rather than with friends- or even his own brother. 

It was strange the day, Sans remembered. The two broke up, seemingly so bonded to each other. It frightened many other alternatives that their relationships would also be broken like Red and his “boss”. He wasn’t sure why the two split up, their relationship seemed perfect (although rather more to a master/slave relationship, but it was perfectly healthy). Red on the first few days acted as if he was fine, he hung out with the group as if nothing happened, although he got rather pissy if one brought the issue up. Then it seemed to get the better of him eventually, he started ignoring phone calls, left messages on read and when Sans came to visit (usually by force), Red wouldn’t even have left bed and his eye sockets seemed to be swollen harshly from crying. Of course, he denied everything, making jokes out of nervousness and reassuring Sans with “I’ll get over it soon.'' Edge on the other hand seemed perfectly fine, and always came to the group meetings, as if nothing happened. It wasn’t too surprising- he had a proud personality.

That day never came.And it progressed even further down the drain when Edge had found another in the space of months.

Sans was at Red’s door, February 14th, with Papyrus right beside him. The two were wearing formal outfits, as their friends planned a “quadruple date” at a fancy restaurant, with Sans wearing a short, thin layered turquoise dress which Papyrus picked out himself. Papyrus himself wore his own suit with his scarf proudly. The rest were in the car, waiting. They refused to go unless Red would too, it wasn’t fair although it was easy enough Stretch was about to easily be kicked out of the car with the smoke fogging the entire inside of the car, and the screaming that could be heard inside of it. Edge had his own plans with his new boyfriend and decided not to join (his new boyfriend was not fond of Edge’s friends, and ignored them often with a tendency to subtly flex on Red which clearly destroyed him most nights). Red was clearly going to be on his own the entire night, on Valentine’s day, and none of them liked that idea.

They had knocked multiple times and Sans was more than ready to open the door himself, only to find it locked, pushing it a few times. 

‘Of course he locked it…’ Sans thought to himself with a sigh, Red was trying his hardest to dodge any social interaction, he was in pain. Luckily, Sans could teleport which, beyond making him act as a glorified extended claw machine for his own sloth-like needs, could also be of use sometimes, especially in cases like this. 

“Papy, hold my phone…I’m gonna go in and y’know, drag him out.” He joked-

“DON’T YOU FEEL LIKE THAT'S A BIT-”  
  


“Nahhhhhhh... ha.” He rolled his eyes to further indicate it was a joke, which Papyrus luckily sighed in relief as he watched Sans evaporate quickly before him to teleport into Red’s room. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sans wasn’t at all surprised to see the state of the others room as he teleported in. The floor was practically nowhere to be seen, and what seemed to be comfort eating grew into a massive pile of wrappers next to his bed. Red has always had a fight when it came to being depressed, everyone has some point, but this had been going on for too long. Stepping over the colossal wreck, to the mattress on the floor where Red was laying under the duvet covers, it seemed Red had weakly attempted to hide. 

“Lumpy bed, huh.” Sans giggled, he knew how to support Red at the lowest of times and help him get talking: jokes. “Would be an awful shame if I had to sit on it-” 

  
“Don’ you fuckin’ dare.” The voice coming out of the lump of the cover responded. 

“M’ gonna do it,” 

  
“Fuck off-” 

Before Sans could even attempt it, Red rushed out from the covers in a small fit of anger. “Fuck sake!” He grumbled out of it, but stayed sat on the rough mattress, under his eyes were wet and red…Sans stared for a few moments in pity, he saw him like this many times, but it was hard to help, joining him on the bed he leaned on Red’s shoulder, his clothes were a mess. He clearly hadn’t gotten out of bed for days.

“So, me and the gang were thinking of goin’ on a, like, quadruple date-”

“Okay.”

“Like but, we want you to come, dude.” Sans looked up to him, rubbing his arm to influence him. “No one will go if you don’t-”

  
“Then don’t go then.” He nearly growled, but he kept in his anger, he knew better than to shout at Sans and ruin his night.

“C’mon, it’ll be fun! You’ll get free food~” He smiled, shaking his arm. “You can come to mine after?” He tried to further influence. Give into peer pressure, Red. You know you want to.  
  
“I… I…” he was trying his hardest not to get his emotions in the way with his pent up anger and sadness. “Sans, please just leave me alone.” Tears were already beginning to penting up. Of course he wanted to go, but he was a mess inside and out. He would ruin the whole “date” which technically he wasn’t even in. It wasn’t exciting, but he couldn't bare the thought of one more night alone in the house- but the thought of turning the whole dinner into a disaster was even worse.

Sans shuffled up and off the mattress, it seemed like he was about to agree to Red and leave before grabbing Red’s hands, pushing him up standing. 

“You won’t be alone, you can come with me and Papy, like a lil trio-”  
  
“Professional third wheeling, heh.” 

“Would you prefer the term threesome?” He giggled, which surprisingly Red giggled back to after a short while of processing the joke, but after a while it got quiet again and Sans picked up his chin, making sure there was full eye contact.

“It’ll be fun, we can wash your face _wheel_ quick if you’re third-wheeling with us, and I know you have that suit in the wardrobe that is adorable on you.” He smiled, “We aren’t in any rush, we care about you, Red.” 

Red was wiping his tears off and giggling. “Okay then, but I ain’t promising I won’t burst out crying in the middle of it, but hey, free food.”

Red’s small signature smile grew back.

It was quite a while for Red to get ready, but only less than an hour and as soon as he unlocked the door, Papyrus was stunned. It was strange Papyrus didn’t decide to go back into the car to wait, but it seemed like Stretch was already kicked out and sat leaning against the car as all the windows were opened.

“MY! YOU TWO ARE LOOKING AMAZING!” he clapped his hands together. “READY TO GO?”

“Yeah bro, he’s all ready.” He smiled, holding Red’s quietly rattling hand. Papyrus grabbed his other hand, which shocked Red, but he didn’t necessarily _hate_ it.

“AFTER, US THREE SHOULD TAKE IT INTO THE BEDROOM!” Papyrus said that too loudly, and Red’s entire face burned… red. Sans was clearly not gonna say no to it, however. 

“AYYY FUCK HIM HA-” Stretch yelled

  
“SHUT UP PAPY” Blue whacked his head from inside of the car.


End file.
